Night Time
by dupidnavagog
Summary: COMPLETED. Mugen's awake. Fuu's asleep, and he wonders how she can look so peaceful in such a crappy world. Fuu and Jin add their 2 cents as well. My first fluffy ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

_The world doesn't love you. At best the world doesn't care what happens to you._

_Man, the world shit all over me from the time I was born. Did it care that a skinny little kid didn't deserve it? Hell no. The world doesn't care._

_Did it care that my friends screwed me over and left me for dead – twice? No, and these were my best friends that I was rolling with._

_That's when I said fuck 'em all and left. Left society, I mean. I didn't want ties to no one, because once shit got thick, there's no such thing as loyalty, even among family. And I don't want to set myself up that way. Never again._

_And it's not just me that the world doesn't care about. Did Jin deserve to get screwed into his situation? Guy like that shouldn't be homeless and starving. That mon on his sleeve – that says he belongs somewhere better, because he came from somewhere better. Where are they now? No one's standing up for him – bullshit world, all his old friends are coming out and trying to kill him. That's even worse than my situation._

And you, your mom died, and where the hell is your dad? You're all alone, and you can't even defend yourself. See, the world doesn't give a rat's ass for no one.

Mugen scowled at the thought. Everything within him told him to walk away, go drink some sake, get laid, start a fight, anything else. But when Fuu slept, she looked like an angel, at peace with the world, this shitty world that doesn't care. And it made him wonder.

He absently traced her cheek and felt the softness beneath his calloused fingertips. He slid further down on the floor, lying on his side and supporting himself on an elbow. Cautiously he touched his palm to the side of her face, still marveling at the softness. His eyes closed slightly.

"What are you doing," she yawned, startling Mugen. He had to force himself not to withdraw his hand. Then, she turned toward him, her eyes still closed, and put her hand on his arm. It felt so warm and weightless. Mugen closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feel of her touch. Then he lowered his face within inches of hers.

"Shh," he whispered, easing her hair away from her face. "Go back to sleep." A tiny smile curved on Fuu's lips, and Mugen couldn't help smiling back.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe I don't understand men, or maybe it's just you – and I need to know the truth.

Every night, you come to me, lie beside me and touch me when you think I'm asleep. Your hands are tender, your eyes are soft, and you are beautiful and gentle.

And you are nothing like the man I know when the sun rises.

I don't even need to say it. You're a pig in the daytime.

So which is the truth, Mugen? I need to know, because I'm falling in love with who you are in the moonlight. And I'm scared, because if I fall for you, I will be too fragile for your insults in the daytime.

I'm scared – and maybe you are, too – but fear won't stop me anymore.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Fuu was warm under the lightweight blanket. Her eyelids grew heavy and she'd nod off for a few minutes, but then she'd rouse herself, just enough, to peek at Mugen. She would see him fidgeting, staring at the moon, or (gross) scratching himself Hours seemed to pass because she was waiting, and so was he. After awhile, she could feel his presence next to her. Fuu didn't need to open her eyes. She could hear his clothing whisper and the floor creak slightly as he shifted his weight, easing himself closer to her. She felt him recline beside her, and a moment later, felt his now-familiar hand stroking her face.

"Mugen." She sighed softly. His hand stopped for a few seconds, frozen. She rolled toward him with a gentle smile, then reached her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Their foreheads touched. She massaged her fingers through his hair, which she never would have imagined could feel so soft. Mugen closed his eyes and soaked it in. Fuu mustered up her courage, arched her neck just slightly, and kissed his lips softly. She paused, wondering what would happen next. Mugen breathed her in, wanting her scent, her essence, to penetrate his senses. Slowly he moved to kiss her back, just as tenderly, and this time a little longer. A sigh escaped his throat as he pulled her closer. Feeling that Fuu didn't resist, he gently rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. They kissed while his hands caressed her back, somewhat tremulously, from the back of her neck to the curve in her spine. He didn't dare bring his hand lower, for some reason he felt unsure.

"Why are you shaking?" Fuu whispered as she kissed along his jaw and the muscle that ran the length of his neck. Mugen held onto her a little tighter.

He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Because of you," he whispered quietly. He opened his mouth to say more, but couldn't find the words. How lame would it sound if he admitted that, aside from his mother, Fuu was the only person to give him anything – concern, caring, fish – for free? And how sissy would it sound if he confessed that he fell in love with her long ago, and that all the insults and name-calling was his pathetic, immature way of protecting himself?

So he blurted out lamely, "I don't want to fuck anything up, Fuu."

Fuu looked up into his dark eyes, which looked so sad and gentle. His face looked too sad, she decided. She smiled slightly and pushed the side of his head. "Baka," she teased. Then her eyes softened as she rose up slightly, kneeling astride his chest as she held his face with both her hands, her fingertips blessing the rough skin beneath them.

She ran her fingers through his wild hair before bending down and kissing his nose, his cheeks, the scar on his eyebrow, his lips. Mugen cradled her with one hand behind her head and the other at the small of her back, and he rolled her onto the futon. He breathed in the scent of her hair, sighing as he exhaled. Lying underneath Mugen, Fuu slowly drew her hands to the edges of her underclothing, pulled loose her obi and opened it underneath him. Mugen drew in a breath – the glow of Fuu's bare skin under the moonlight was almost too much to bear. "Oh damn," he exhaled. Fuu felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze, and squirmed at the thought that her breasts truly were too small. Mugen shook his head and slowly ran his hand over her slender form. "You're beautiful, Fuu. God, you're so beautiful."

Scared and excited at the same time, she wrapped her arms around Mugen's neck, pulled him close, and embraced what the night had to offer.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin settled into the hot spring, feeling the tense muscles in his back unclench little by little. He had been spending a lot of time at the spring lately, for lack of anything better to do while Fuu and Mugen, er, – occupied – the room. Together. Naked. Stinking up the place. His eyebrow twitched at the thought that, at this rate, Fuu would surely become pregnant and require even more food (if that could even be possible).

He stretched, took off his steamy glasses, and closed his eyes. He could hear their voices about a hundred yards away, through the wooded path. It sounded like "oh yes, oh God yes" and "Yeah give it to me!" Again his eyebrow twitched, but then he quickly put it out of his mind. _ They must think I'm an idiot if they truly believe I don't know – considering they announce it every night to the entire forest_. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He leaned his head back and sank into the water a little deeper.

_Feeling jealous that Fuu didn't choose me to be her lover would be a waste of time,_ he thought. _Besides, it helps avoid certain - inconveniences – that may arise three years from now._ _However, Fuu could have picked a less – feral – mate. But what man can possibly understand women? I may as well not even try. _Jin sighed deeply, letting the water's heat loosen his muscles even more.

_But perhaps they need to believe I'm oblivious_, Jin thought. Perhaps they didn't feel safe enough with themselves, or perhaps they didn't know how he'd react. He smiled inwardly at the idea of breaking down in tears when they finally told him what he has known all along, but quickly dismissed the thought, knowing it would terrify them forever. He looked at his fingers, which were deeply wrinkled from his long soak. Indeed, he felt a little like stewed meat, so he slowly rose out of the water, dried himself off, and slipped into his clothes. Tying his hair back, he weighed his options. He could wander around the woods – again, or go back to their room and pray they're finished, or visit the town and try to find a willing shougi player.

_I really need to find a hobby. _Jin sighed and headed towards town.

_**fin**_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, guys. I had a fun time writing this. Oh, and you Champloo fans are VORACIOUS readers ;-).


End file.
